fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Maverick Universe
This is a Maverick Article The Maverick Universe Page can be used to account the events of the universe with a comprehensive list within to catch up on the state of the Galaxy within any decade of the century of your choosing. Entities within the universe may be found on this Universe page as well as to understand the political and historical relevence of events. Within entities exist various species which are also all recorded here for the convenience of the reader and contributor to organize work and effectively conform to the canon of the Maverick Universe. The Universe Edit The Maverick Universe captures the events following the human covenant war's conclusion in 2553. Events prior can be altered in insignificant ways only. The statement refers to placing characters, minor events, any material, into a year prior to 2553 as long as the end result stil allows for the canonical universe to exist. One of the primary goals of the Maverick Universe is to promote cooporative story telling and relative communication between members. Please feel free to post on my talk page if you would like to join or request more information. Timeline 2555-59 2555: Balaho Empire is established. 2556: Unggoy Assault Cruiser begins production. 2557/58: Halo 4 and Spartan Ops. Storm Covenant are destroyed by UNSC-SOS joint attack. 2558: UNSC Deliverance begins maiden voyage with ODST outfitted in SPI Mk III and Spartan IV units lead by SpartanCommander Chandler. Lambda Serpentis Occupation begins when Battlegroup November is launched in outer reaches of human space to combat insurrection and piracy. 2559: Dominion is formed by the Jiralhanae lead by Archease. 2560’s 2560: Triton is discovered by UNSC. UNSC Deliverance Class frigate begins integration into the fleet joining Battlegroup November on missions in the outer reaches of human space. SPI Mk.III replaces aging ODST battle uniform. Kig-Yar Union is annexed into the Dominion 2566: UNSC-Balaho Empire Conflict begins and ends April-Sept 2566: Jupin system battle, Fraiza system battle, Battle of Kale, Edwin Carlile Augustus Military Academy is built on Kale. 2568: UNSC-Balaho Empire War begins. Pompeii is attacked by the Balaho Empire. Icarus J. Thanos Enlists in the Edwin Carlile Augustus Military Academy. Yemme are annexed into the Dominion. 2569: UNSC Deliverance makes contact with Rilick plague. Spartan Commander Chandler is deemed MIA after falling into an abandoned mine built by an unknown species. Is found months later when Spartan Blazies goes on a S&R Spartan Commander Chandler’s DNA has binded with the Rilick plague which allows UNSC to more easily develop a cure. UNSC Deliverance is intercepted in slip space by an xXominum Monarchy strike battle group and is boarded. xXominum pledge their loyalty to the UNSC in trade for the cure which is plaguing their species. 2570’s 2570: Yonhet are enslaved by the Dominion. Battle for Hercules 2571: Second Battle for Hercules 2572: Following the decimation of the Balaho Empire at the second battle for Hercules peace negotiations are arranged between the UNSC and Balaho Empire establishing a cease fire. 2574: Dominion attack a UNSC mining station, a SOS outer colony, and a Balaho Empire fleet. Treaty of Neccessity creates the Orion Alliance including UNSC, Balaho Empire, and Swords of Sangheilios. 2575: Battle for Balaho 2576: Battle of Tempest. The Fall of Balaho (Balaho Empire collapses) Unggoy Tribe Federation is formed and remains largely uninvolved for the remainder of the war. Is not part of Orion Allies. Battle of Freev 2577: Battle of Arcturus IV, Battle for Soj 2578: Second battle for Soj, Battle for Jnoch, Battle for Tuiip, Liberation of Soj 2579: Battle of Wander 2580’s 2580: Battle for Triton Spartan Commander Chandler declared KIA. 2582: Spartan Commander Chandler returns from the dead with a message of impending attack on Earth. Preparation begins immediately xXominum Monarchy join the Orion Alliance. 2590’s: 2590: Battle for Earth. Slip space missile is invented. Earth is left mostly as a barren wasteland. Human population lives in underground bunker cities. Mega station is created out of remaining orbital defense stations. Terra station orbits Earth as the primary military headquarters. UEG initiates peace talks with various insurrectionist and succession entities In order to restore organized control of humanity. 2591: Unggoy Tribe Federation Joins the Orion Alliance. Triton becomes the Alliance Capitol. Dominion goes into hiding. Orion Alliance becomes the superpower of the Orion Arm. With its territory stretching across the Orion arm with just the SOS, UNSC, and UTF. The xX control most of the Norma arm. 2593: Orion Alliance reaches out and assimilates the Lekgolo into the alliance. 2596: SPA Mk I becomes fully integrated into UNSC ground forces. Orion alliance discovers the Cube Facility 02 and brings it to Triton meeting heavy resistance by the Dominion 2600's 2600: Orion Alliance encounters the Prylocect species at Cube Facility 08. Prylocect join the Orion Alliance and settle on Arcturus to recover diminished population. 2607: UEG formally reorganizes itself into the Concord of Humanity in order to restore relations with human colonies and end the insurrection. Concord of Humanity is comprised of Human colonies governed by equal representation through a democratic republic system. Orion Alliance begins building up defenses and battling continuing Dominion Aggression. 2608: Fall of Krono 2609: Yonhet Revolution against the Dominion 2610's 2612: Orion Alliance station at installation 02 picks up a distress signal detailing what resembles a flood outbreak on a shield world, respondents ally with Systems Coalition members (Lumon Republic, Siharthan Allied Clans, Scorpionum Imperium) to combat flood outbreak, members of the Systems Coalition join the alliance as trade partners. 2615: Liberation of Yonhe, Yonhet begin being protected by the Orion Alliance in exchange for occupation of Yonhet systems and detailed intelligence on the Dominion. 2620's 2620: Bajo join the Alliance as a protectorate. 2630's 2638: Cra'Mali join the Alliance as an Embassy member. 2640's 2640: Guyn Dynasty join the alliance as an Associate member, Ferrox join the Alliance as an Embassy member. 2642: Orion Alliance evolves into the Milky Way Alliance with the Systems Coalition as the acting military alliance. Orion Alliance-Dominion war is considered over. Dominion forces have retreated into unknown space and the Milky Way Alliance begins building its fleets, hunting down pirates securing the Orion Arm, and growing its numbers. Siharthans, Lumon, Scorpionum, and Lekgolo become Senate Members within the Alliance. Yanme'e and Kig-Yar join the Alliance as Associate members. 2650's 2650: Milky Way Alliance enters the first Golden Age of the Alliance Catalyzed by a strong policing force and successful fortification of territory in order to build inward and improve upon and shape the future of the Alliance. Alliance enters a state of internal development, after bridging the gap between the Orion Spur and the Scrotum-Centaurus arm the Alliance begins vamping up its infrastructure and colonizing as many planets within its own space as it can creating the Alliance inner core Yonhet become a Senate member within the Alliance. 2651: Guyn Dynasty becomes an Embassy member within the Alliance. 2710's 2715: Matia become an Alliance Protectorate 2730's 2734: Dominion makes contact and allies with Rorich's Empire 2735: Milky Way Alliance-Rorich Empire War begins with the Imperial attack on the Lumon colony of Yuspon. Alliance Golden Age ends. 2770's 2774: Dominion joins the Milky Way Alliance to combat the Rorich Empire. 2800's 2802: Second battle of Triton, Emperor Rorich is assasinated after releasing slipspace codes to Triton. 2820's 2822: Rorich Empire remnants are reduced to a Penal-state of the Alliance. Alliance council maintains war time authority. Dominion joins the Alliance as an Embassy member. 2830's 2834: Alliance Council relinquishes War Time Authority, longest period in which the council has held War Time Authority after a conflict has ended. Guyn Dynasty and Cra'Mali become Senate Members of the Alliance. 2840's 2841: Alliance begins Probing operations into unknown space to better anticipate threats and communicate with potential allies. Establishing outposts every 500Ly creating a security belt around Alliance space. This policy is declared by the Council as Policy 2841: Outward Bound 2860's 2860: Ferrox becomes a Senate member. Yanme'e and Kig-Yar become Embassy members. 2930's 2935: Seran Republic (Former Rorich Empire) joins the Alliance as an Embassy member. Bajo and Yonhet become Senate Members. 2940's 2940: Dominion becomes a Senate member. Alliance has been fully restored and completed repercutionary new defenses for Alliance space. Alliance council declares intentions to once again focus on internalization with a amendment to the proclamation being that expeditionary fleets will regularly probe out into unknown regions to gather intelligence, identify threats, and acquire new allies far from direct Alliance territory in order to better anticipate, prepare, and combat future threats along with assess future expansionary periods. 2947: Alliance discovers remains of Cube Facility 04 encountering the Ortan who have used the installation to hide from Rorichs Empire for the last three hundred years following near extinction. Ortan join the Alliance as a Protectorate. 2949: Alliance discovers the Prol after intercepting communications from merchant ships, the Prol are also a surviving species from Rorichs Empire expansion trough the region who managed to take shelter beyond former Imperial space around a red dwarf star. Prol join the Alliance as a Protectorate. Alliance confirms the majority of the galactic sector is devoid of intelligent life due to Rorichs Empire and previous Seran lead empires which have occupied massive expanses of space moving across great distances in between collapse and reformations under new leadership and mass culling committed by Rorich. 2960's 2960: Milky Way Alliance Discovers the Urse who join the Alliance as an Embassy member 2968: Milky Way Alliance discovers the Yalan who join the Alliance as an embassy member. Entities Orion Alliance: 2574-2642 (Reorganized into the Milky Way Alliance. The Orion Alliance was formed in 2574 by the former Balaho Empire, UNSC, and Swords of Sangheilios. The Balaho Empireretired from the alliance in 2576 after the destruction of Balaho and returned as the Unggoy Tribe Federation in 2591. In 2582 the xXominum Monarchy joins the alliance. Triton acts as the military and cultural Capitol of the Orion Alliance. In 2642 the Systems Coalition and Orion Alliance merged and formed the Milky Way Alliance. Milky Way Alliance: 2642-Present (Formed from the Orion Alliance and Systems Coalition) Centralized on Triton the Galactic Alliance aims to unite the galaxy within a strong Alliance of cooporative policy shaping to the betterment and equal treatment of all species within the Galaxy along with ensuring its protection from foreign and domestic threats. It is the reigning authority over the Orion Spur, Long Bar, and a small portion of the Scrotum-Centaurus arm. UEG / UNSC : 2204-2607 (Reorganized into the Concord of Humanity) Earth Centralized Human government which oversaw Earth and her colonies. Concord of Humanity (CoH): 2607-Present (Formed from the UEG and Successionist Movements) Government overseeing the relations and policies of the allied human colonies after the costly victory during the battle of Earth leaving no recognizable UEG government and in an attempt to quell insurrection and succession during Humanities war against the Dominion. Swords of Sangheilios (SoS): 2553-Present (Restored after the Human-Covenant War) The surviving Sangheili force after the Great Schasm which was victorious over all over Sangheili factions which arose at the time. Viewed as the official represenatative of the Sangheili Species Centralized on Sangheilios and governing her colonies. Dominion : 2559-Present (Jiralhanae lead conglomerate including the Kig-Yar, Yemme, and Yonhet) In 2609 the capitol world of Krono was invaded by Alliance forced and Dominion leadership fell apart and struggle to regain central government lead to the splintering of the Dominion into weaker Provinces of Jiralhanae clans. The revolting of the Yonhet in 2615 further weakening Kig-Yar faith in the Dominion's promise to deliver them great wealth and to bring down the policing force of the Alliance many Kig-Yar clans returned to piracy. The Dominion as it was ceases to exist as of 2615 however the Jiralhanae still ally together under its name with albeit smaller but intact members to exclude the Yonhet. Following the Alliance-Rorich Empire war the Dominion comprised only of Jiralhanae joined the alliance as an embassy in 2822, becoming senate members in 2940. Unggoy Republic: Prior to 2555-2555 (Formed from the Unggoy colonies who did not join splinter covenant groups and quickly falling into civil war after its establishment) *See Balaho Empire Balaho Empire (BE): 2555-2576 (formed from the Unggoy Republic and centralized on Balaho) Following the Unggoy civil war the Unggoy were united into an empire until the attack of the Dominion and the fall of their homeworld Balaho in 2576. *See Unggoy Tribe Federation. Unggoy Tribe Federation (UTF): 2576-Present (Formed from the colonies and fleets remaining after the fall of Balaho and the Balaho Empire) An alliance of Unggoy Tribes who governed themselves independently but shared basic policies along with a combined military force with Military leaders forming a Senate and electing a commander in chief in times of war. xXominum Monarchy: Forerunner era-Present (Once sentenced to a biological mutation which plagued the species from ever advancing very much lead the ancient species to advanced slowly due to eventual contingencies by the species to salvage its achievements during periods when the mutation activated and killed off the majority of the species.) With the help of humanity a cure for the genetic mutation was eventually acquired and as repayment the Monarchy swore its allegiance to Humanity And eventually became a founding member of the Milky Way Alliance. Prylocect Migrant Fleet: 2400-Present (formed after the destruction of the Prylocect homeworld the isolated Prylocect species survived in a massive flottilla of ships and stations) which eventually sought refuge on the cube stallation at which they encountered the Orion Alliance who offered them sanctuary and settled them on the world of Arcturus within alliance space. Lekgolo Collective: 2560-Present (The formal title of the Lekgolo species) The Collective eventually joined the Orion Alliance and later were ushered into the Milky Way alliance. Siharthan Allied Clans: ????-Present (Alliance of Siharthan clans whom participated in the Systems Coalition and later the Orion Alliance and Milky Way Alliance) Lumon Republic: ????-Present (Republic of the Lumon species which overtook an imperial reign after a civil war over the abolishment of enslaving other species. Participated in the Systems coalition, Orion Alliance, and ultimately the Milky Way Alliance) Scorpionum Imperium: ????-Present (Reorganized after revolting against the Illuminated Empire and waging a war with Lumon Sympathisers against the Empire. Participated in the Systems Coalition, Orion Alliance, and ultimately the Milky Way Alliance. Kig-yar Union: 2553-2560/ 2609-Present (Kig Yar returned to their piracy ways after the covenant fell apart and formed many factions including various pirate organizations until being assimilated into the Dominion in 2560 And resurging after the fall of krono many Kig-Yar left the Dominion and went back to their ways of piracy losing faith in the Dominions ability to bring them wealth. Kig Yar pirates eventually organized under a loose federation and became an associate of the Milky Way Alliance in 2642. Kig-Yar who remained with the Dominion remained in Jiralhanae territory and cohabited the same colonies. Yanme'e: The Dominion defeat at Krono in 2609 lead the Yemme to no longer associate themselves with the Dominion and the Yemme already owned by the Dominion would remain with the Dominion creating two Yemme groups, those who acted independently and those who served the Dominion. Yemme who served the Dominion remained in Jiralhanae territory and often converted moons into hives. The Palamok Yemme not loyal to the Dominion became an associate member of the Milky Way Alliance in 2642. Yonhet Rebels: 2609-Present (After revolting against the Jiralhanae the Yonhet homeworld of Yonhe was successfully liberated in 2615 and offered the strategic advantage of their systems to the Alliance battling the Dominoin in exchange for protection making the Yonhet rebels a protectorate of the Alliance in 2615. Bajo Protectorate: ????-Present (A comparatively primitive protectorate of the Alliance to ensure they would not be enslaved by another factions primarily the Dominion.) The Bajo are the native species of Metora and are rated between tier 6 and 5 on the forerunner technological achievement tier placing them in between the industrial age and the atomic age. The Bajo were encountered in 2620. Cra'Mali Union: ????-Present (Amphibians who have amassed a large society and somehow avoided the galactic warfare of the last two centuries) The Cra'Mali were discovered during the Dominion war and became a strong trade partner of the alliance and eventually joined the Milky Way Alliance as an Embassy in 2638. Guyn Dynasty: ????-Present (Headstrong warrior people who joined the Milky Way Alliance as an Associate member in 2640 and became an Embassy member in 2651. Ferrox: ????-Present While originally the Milky Way alliance was prepared to accept the Ferrox as a Protectorate the Ferrox desired to contribute to policy and defense of the Alliance and became an Embassy in 2640 making them the first tier 5 civilization to join the alliance and shaping policy on what technological level warrants the dissemination of technology to a less advanced species. Rorich Empire: ????-2822 Powerful empire ruled by Rorich The Immortal. Empire valued survival of the fittest and its sense of superiority justified endless enslavement of specie viewed weaker or of less value. Dissolved following the Second Battle of Triton and Rorich's death. Seran Republic: 2934-Present Born from the destruction of Rorichs Empire the Seran Republics is both the weakest and most stable Seran civilization to exist in its ancient history. It is the first non imperial government to exist in the Seran civilization for the last seven thousand years. Help Wanted Other races and factions are welcome. The timeline can receive additional elements. If you wish to contribute to the Maverick Universe either use the general timeline to get an idea of where the story is and write an original article and tag Michael.Dreams or leave me a message directly. I will review it and add it to the timeline. Or you can also choose an event from the timeline that is not yet written and expound on it and then make a link on the timeline to your article. Maverick ArticlesEdit All Maverick Articles are stored within the category Maverick Universe. Each Maverick Article has "This is a Maverick Article" Linking to this comprehensive hub page. Maverick Seal Category:Universes Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe Category:Universe